Ku Seru
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Cloud still lives in solitude in the church after the event with the silverhaired men. Everyday two pray for the ones they love. Will the Planet hear their plea? CXA


**KU Seru – I beckon you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy characters. They belong to Squaresoft. Besides that, this song belongs to the Malaysian singer, Misha Omar.

Note: The song is in Malay, but I've translated it as simple as I could into English. But please forgive me if there are many mistakes as my translating skills still need work ;

"**Ku membayangi, jiwa hatimu,**

**Tapi perpisahan menunggu, **

**Ku ingin membelaimu,**

**Namun kasihku tiada restu…**

**I dream of your heart's soul,**

**But separation waits,**

**I wish to touch you,**

**But my love was given no consent…"**

It all seemed like yesterday, when Midgar was once again cleansed of its evil catastrophes. All were filled with joy and rapture despite living in the slums. Even the last of the Shinra family, Rufus, along with his Turks were all the brighter as once again as good prevailed.

Yet, beneath all the pleasure of being the hero of the hour, a young man wished for the love and comfort of one person. One whom he was denied care from by fate, Aerith, the flower girl from the slums. The last of the Ancients/ Cetra, a race long forgotten as they continued to protect the Planet and its creatures.

She had vanished from his life once again, like the ephemeral wind, but he never forgot her. How could he, after they had been through so much together within their limited moments. As she vanished through the glow with Zack, that very instant, besides the joy of having his friends around, he yearned for her.

Of course he missed Zack as well, being one whom guided him as well gave his life up for him years before and lastly he missed his mother. Murdered in the fire of Sephiroth's fury in Nibelheim, when he went mad after learning more of Jenova, the very reason Aerith wasn't by his side. If only he could turn back the clock and save her from being stabbed that day at the Forgotten City of the Ancients. If only he was strong enough to save all of them.

"Mother, you've always wanted me to settle down and have an older girlfriend to care for me. If only I'd listen to your advice that time, as well as saved you," he sighed painfully as he zoomed through the vast wilderness back home.

Zack, he was a First Class SOLDIER, and the original owner of the Buster Sword Cloud wielded all this while. He was a great friend and ally. This soldier, despite Cloud's weaknesses, he protected him with his life as they fled for Midgar from being victims of the fire and lab rats to the fiend Hojo.

The mad scientist, he murdered his partner, Professor Gast, whom was also known as Aerith's birth father, kidnapped her and her mother when she was still a baby and used them as well as lab rats. Hojo even used his son, Sephiroth, while he was still within Lucrecia's womb, as an experiment which eventually led to her grave, before she could even hold her son.

Bitter memories of the past adventures filled his mind. Despite the cruelty of fate, these experiences taught him much as well as what was supposed to be done. It may have cost him his loved ones, but many more lives were saved. But even so, he had wasted two chances now, to reveal what was concealed within his tattered heart.

Meanwhile, deep within the depths of the Lifestream, in the Promised Land, a flower girl stood as if in wait. Aerith, though as a spirit, had heard his plight to be forgiven when he went to battle, but I'm sure she never realized its hidden longing. Although dead to the world she had once lived, her spirit continues to aid those in need.

But like Cloud, she buried within herself a river of sorrow. She too had a desire to be by his side, in the face of the consequences. Fate had drawn a cruel hand on them which only deepened their caves.

"Cloud, daijoubu, ne?" she asked into the air as she watched him from the distance.

The young woman was concerned for him, underneath her perkiness. Although overjoyed to be finally reunited with her mother, Ifalna, her first love, Zack, as well as adopted the three silver-haired siblings, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, as her family, she felt hollow. She pined for him, impossible as it seemed, her heart remained with him.

Her family as well as the Planet had heard their constant prayers, yet the cost of fulfilling them was too great. Kadaj, Zack and Ifalna couldn't help but abide her woe. If only there was something they could do.

"**Diri begini, kerna selama,**

**Ditinggalkan marah sengsara,**

**Hingga hilang terlupa,**

**Siapa aku sebenarnya, sayang…**

**I've been this way for some time,**

**Left in rage and desolation,**

**Till I've forgotten,**

**Who I really am, my love…"**

As Cloud neared his destination, he was jerked out of his daydream and focused on returning to his solitude. Aerith's church, the very place he started his adventure to save the Planet, where his tale with her began. He had fallen through the roof that time as she tended to her flowers. Cloud remembered it clearly and often smirked at the thought.

Upon his arrival, he halted the Fenrir, his motorbike facing the great doors. He leaped off and pushed the battered gateway open to let him through. Once satisfied, Cloud walked Fenrir into the shelter of the forlorn monument before shutting himself in.

This place was once where Aerith had confided in the Planet. She loved it here and would spend her everyday tending to the wide range of petunias blooming there. But now, the scared place was left in more ruin than it had been years before and where the blossoms had thrived was the lifestream pool.

Once sealed in, he strode towards his tent which was set up by the bank of the glistening pool of healing waters. The pool glimmered and shone as radiantly as though it was a gem within the rays of the sun. Cloud bent before the magical pool and whispered,

"Tadaima…mother, Zack and most importantly, Aerith."

He had made it a habit to greet them through the Lifestream every time he had returned to them from afar. That way, he could keep himself from forgetting who he really was. Though he was still enraged with himself, for not being able to save them, but at least now, being near them, he felt thankful as well as at ease.

He retreated now to his tent as to rest his head from the long day of constant deliveries. But now that he lay there on his futon with his blankets set beside him along with his other belongings, the young blonde realized that he wasn't really as tired as he thought.

Yet, as he lay on his back with his head on a rolled-up jacket he had recently gotten for himself, he allowed his troubled mind to drift away to the past where he sought for answers.

Gradually as his thoughts got the better of him, he drifted away into a dreamless world as a stray tear escaped his eye.

Far away, Aerith watched in agony as she saw him that way and wished with all her might to comfort him.

"Cloud," she whispered as she reached into the air as though to caress his features. How much longer was she to suffer this torment? How much longer did they want her to plead?

"**Oh, dengarlah, sayu tangisanku,**

**Mengapa degupanmu kuseru,**

**Kerna kesepian nan terlalu,**

**Kembalikan hidup yang ku rindu…oh...oh...**

**Oh, please hear my heartrending cries,**

**Why do I beckon for your heart?**

**Because of unbearable solitude, **

**Return to me the life I ponder…oh...Oh..."**

The flower girl knelt down in prayer as tears trailed down her eyes. She now wished even more to be by his side and Kadaj wanted to run to her to help her but was held back by the others.

"Why hold me back, I want to help mother," he whined as his brothers pulled him back with Zack blocking his path.

"This is something she has to do on her own, to prove her-self worthy to be reunited with the one she truly loves," Ifalna explained as she patted Kadaj on his shoulder.

"She's right, as much as we would like to help her, it won't do any good. All we could do now is pray for her as well as give her the support she needs," Zack added as he glanced her way.

Kadaj clenched his teeth in apprehension. The very most important person to him was stuck in a web and he's completely powerless to help.

"Mother, ganbate kudasai and don't ever give up…"

Back within his little sanctuary in the ruined church,

Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep. Bitter memories flooded through his mind like a tragic home movie that he had wished to forget.

The one person that had been the cause of it was Sephiroth, no Jenova, the very evil that even the Cetra despised. If it weren't for her, Aerith, and those he loved would have still been there by his side.

"Jenova…," Cloud mumbled fiercely as his very being trembled like an electric shock hit him, "… no, okasan, Zack, Aerith … Sephiroth… yamette…!"

As he screamed, he jolted awake with his body soaked in sweat. Another nightmare, same as always since the last encounter, when would it end? Wasn't it enough that he suffered the loss?

No use sleeping now he thought as he looked around for something to fill the emptiness in his stomach. Cloud brushed his hands over a sandwich which he had bought earlier today during his rounds, but then he found that he wasn't hungry, not for food at least. Glimpses of her flashed through his eyes as he recalled the last meal of sandwiches he had with her.

…Flashback…

_"Cloud, here eat this," Aerith beamed as she handed him his share of sandwiches she had made for everyone back in Cosmo Canyon before they separated once more._

_"Thanks," he accepted bashfully as he parked the buggy to take a break. She must've read his mind unless she heard the grumble in his stomach._

_"You're welcome," she giggled as she passed Red XIII / Nanaki his share before eating hers._

_"These are nice, did you make them yourself?" Cloud asked as he swallowed the piece in his mouth._

_She nodded cheerfully as she answered, "I did and I'm glad that you're enjoying it as much as I did making it."_

_He felt his face grow hot with his heart beating fast. Aerith really had that effect on him and turned away as he finished his sandwiches. She only gleamed more as Nanaki chuckled silently in the background. It wasn't everyday he'd see Cloud blush like that. Who knew that Aerith would be the one whom captured his heart?_

…Flashback ends…

Solemnly he glanced away from the sandwiches and picked up a piece of sushi that he had managed to save when he visited Barrett during his rounds. His stomach got the better of him and no good fighting a roaring tiger.

Just as the wind blew through the rattling pieces of plank from the ceiling, a wish as well as a prayer flew with it.

"**Oh dengarlah sunyi tangisanku,**

**Kau tahu ku amat menyayangimu,**

**Oh pergilah kau bukan milikku,**

**Pulang pada yang mengasihi dirimu… oh...**

**Oh, please hear my forlorn cry,**

**You know how much I love you,**

**Just go for you don't belong to me,**

**Return to those whom care for you…oh…"**

Cloud beckoned himself to get a grip as it would do no good for his health if he didn't get enough sleep. Though still toned and swift as the wind, his limbs were sagged with fatigue with a tinge of stress. This chocobo needed a time out, however, the rain still kept him going.

"Aerith," he whispered in prayer, "it's been difficult without you around by my side. As much as you have forgiven me, but why does it still rain? I … never got to really know you, although, I wish for you to know… that … I… loved you."

Tenderly as it left, a brisk but soothing gust blew against him, as if to stroke him sweetly.

As for those in the Promised Land,

"Ifalna, this is getting ridiculous. The Planet doesn't seem to be reacting to their plea," Loz sighed gravely.

"Be patient, Loz as even the Planet along with the Lifestream need time to think," Ifalna replied as she silently prayed for the both of them along with Zack and Kadaj.

Loz was a bout to grumble when a voice behind him more or less made him rocket into the air, "She does have a point, Loz."

Why, my, my, it was Sephiroth and his mother Lucrecia. Yazoo along with Ifalna greeted them warmly as Sephiroth was not evil as he found his truest mother. They realized Aerith's plea to reach Cloud and were both just as touched as the rest of them.

"There may be a way, nonetheless. Though, I fear, it should have been completed by now," Lucrecia explained,

Eager to learn more, Kadaj asked further, "What was it, onegai, for mother?"

"For me to die, but, I'm already dead and here with my mother, Lucrecia. Where I've always wanted to be," Sephiroth added as he cuddled against his mother,

All but Zack, Ifalna and Yazoo's jaw-dropped dumbfounded. That means there was still hope for Aerith to be reunited with her bodyguard.

"He deserves to be with her and let us pray that the Planet feels the same way." Zack grinned as he shook hands with his old friend.

No sooner said then done, the environment was consumed by a sea of darkness .Aerith, still patiently praying as her family strode to her side. Shortly, afterwards, her very being was illuminated by the Lifestream with a second presence appearing before her. It was a sweet looking woman, slightly younger than Ifalna, but with familiar looking sunlit hair, Cloud's mother.

"Mrs. Strife, I presume," Zack announced as he arrived at the scene.

The woman only nodded and beamed at them before she watched Aerith deep in prayer. She then made out a stray tear running down the girl's face and smiled. Her only son had someone after all and from where she stood, she heard Cloud's appeal.

"Be patient, my sunshine, your wish shall be granted. Just wait a little longer," she whispered as she began praying.

As the group sat in prayer, the 'sky' above them shimmered as well as twirled, glowing with different gradients every single second. The Planet will soon reach its decision, for even the Planet had emotions of its own.

"**Kesepian berlalu…oho…**

**Uhm… maafkan daku…yeah…yeah, yay...Yeah…**

**Melancholy passes… oho…**

**Ooh… please; forgive me… yeah …yeah…"**

The sorrow had passed and unsteadily the two, though subconsciously, got up on the dot to head back to where their hearts were to reside. Cloud crept weakly towards his tent hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep, whereas Aerith half-heartedly strolled towards the others.

In voices so fine that only they could hear, a whisper escaped their lonely grief-stricken lips, "Forgive me, I love you."

Those whom saw them part from their prayers lowered their heads as if to share their sadness. They tried so hard and yet their prayers had once again gone un-answered.

As Aerith neared her family, Kadaj rushed into her embrace as if to comfort his mother's efforts. She welcomed Kadaj with open arms and cried bitter tears; others came forward to her aid were saddened greatly.

"Mother, don't cry, we could try again," he whispered as he hugged her tight.

"Aerith, child, you really love my son, don't you?" she murmured as she lifted her head to face her.

Her son… Then this must be…

"Mrs.Strife… Cloud's mother?" she blinked in between tears.

"Yes, dear, I'm Cloud's mother and it looks like my son had chosen well," she beamed at her as her fingers wiped away her tears.

Ifalna then stepped forward and stood beside her daughter and smiled, "Yes, I believe our children do make quite a sweet couple,"

"Mother," she said flabbergasted at the whole scene.

Like rain clouds blanketing the sky before a storm, the skies grew dark and an aura of every shade of green illuminated them. It was soft as well as twinkled gently as it surrounded them all like a mother embracing a child.

"**Sampai di sini, **

**Ku lepas kau pergi…**

**Biar ku demai bersemadi…**

**Luka mu ku mengerti,**

**Kan ku hilangkan derita ….ini… yeah...yay...**

**It ends here,**

**I set you free …**

**Let me rest in peace,**

**I understand your pain,**

**Soon I'll eradicate this torment … yeah…yay,"**

What's going on? They wondered as the Lifestream engulfed their very beings. Kadaj clutched Aerith tightly as though to protect her.

"Cetra Aerith, we have heard your prayers as well as your cries. You have been patient as well as proven yourself worthy of our blessings," The Planet voiced as it glistened around them.

All stood in wonderment as they surrounded Aerith. After all her suffering, her prayers have finally been answered by the Planet. But what worried them all most was the decision yet to come.

"Witnessing your filial act as well as the deeds you have bestowed, you deserve a great gift which could only be given to those whom are worthy of it," the Planet continued as Ifalna and Mrs. Strife kneeled behind Aerith with their arms around her shoulders.

The Planet then extended a flow of light against Aerith's head and stroked it lightly, "You and the one named Cloud Strife have contributed so much as well as suffered long enough. It's only fair that your wishes were granted. It is decided that we return you back to Midgar, to your loved one."

All those whom heard rejoiced even though sorrow loomed underneath. Once she was gone, she would be missed greatly especially by Kadaj and her mother.

"Aerith Gainsborough or more specifically, Aerith Gast, the Planet releases you from the Promised Land and wishes you a happy life before you once again return to us," The Planet concluded surrounding her.

Overwhelmed with happiness, the Cetra cried happy tears as she gave everyone a final hug of goodbye each, "I'll miss you all very much and thank you for believing in me."

"Take care, mother and don't forget us," Kadaj sniffed as she drifted away from his grasp at a snail's pace.

"I will, Kadaj and be good to my mother," she beamed as she glanced at her mother and Mrs.Strife.

"We'll be waiting for the both of you here, my dear and take care of Cloud for me," Mrs. Strife called from behind Kadaj whom sought for comfort in Ifalna's arms.

Aerith forced a smile and nodded, then turned towards Yazoo, Loz and Zack whom wished her well, "We'll be watching over you if Strife were to hurt you in anyway he'll have to answer to us," they added jokingly making her giggle as she was carried further away from them.

"Goodbye and will be sure meet you all again in the future," she waved before disappearing in the glow of the Lifestream.

"**Oh, dengarlah, sayu tangisanku,**

**Mengapa degupanmu kuseru,**

**Kerna kesepian nan terlalu,**

**Kembalikan hidup yang ku rindu…oh...Oh**

**Oh, please hear my heartrending cries,**

**Why do I beckon for your heart?**

**Because of unbearable solitude, **

**Return to me the life I ponder…oh...Oh..."**

In his sleep, Cloud's eyes were filled with tears as once more his efforts to even catch a glimpse of his love was fruitless. He was a lone wolf with no one to share his sorrow, at least not in the same way.

His loneliness was slowly eating him from the inside as more memories flooded his mind. Cloud struggled to get some sleep but his sadness kept him awake.

How long more did he have to suffer like this? How long more did he have to wait till he could one day meet his love as well as those he cared for within the Lifestream?

Cloud's heart beat raced once more as once more his heart whispered a wish for the life of yesterday to return once more. It was not long before he sat up again for the second time that night and finally as to forget certain events, devoured the sandwich as to fill the emptiness in his stomach.

Once he was done, he sought once more to try and curl up to sleep when a gentle glow coming from the Lifestream pool caught his eye. With new adrenaline kicking in, he crawled out of his tent to investigate.

"**Oh dengarlah sunyi tangisanku,**

**Kau tahu ku amat menyayangimu,**

**Oh pergilah kau bukan milikku,**

**Pulang pada yang mengasihi dirimu… oh...**

**Oh, please hear my forlorn cry,**

**You know how much I love you,**

**Just go for you don't belong to me,**

**Return to those whom care for you…oh…"**

The glow was bright against his eyes with left over tears as well as the penetrated darkness. Slowly the glow dimmed once the tears were dried up. The young warrior turned delivery boy crawled closer as a figure was seen being pushed out of the pool.

To Cloud's great interest, there lay the familiar figure of his beloved flower girl lying partially on top of the broken planks. Forgetting his fatigue, he swiftly pulled her out of the water and into the warmth of his arms.

If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up as now, in his arms was the woman he longed for. She was soaked and impulsively he removed his shirt and covered her with it, ignoring the coolness of the night.

Cloud cuddled her in his arms for awhile and it wasn't long till her eyelids revealed her lovely emerald eyes to him.

"Aerith, is it really you?" he asked as he cradled her lightly.

"Cloud, yes, it's me,' she beamed as she extended a hand to stroke away dried up tears from his features.

Overjoyed, both parties shared a long awaited hungry as well as passionate kiss. No 'love you' was needed as the amount of passion expressed within the kiss was more than enough to acknowledge how much they were in love with one another.

In the background, the Planet used the pool to shoot out like a fountain and murmured to them softly,

"Aerith, you're free now to be with your loved one and please cherish the life that is returned to you till the day you and Cloud join the others in the Promised Land."

The couple broke away from their moment and faced the fountain of blue and green before them. Aerith merely nodded as tears swelled within her eyes where as Cloud whispered as more tears streamed down, "Thank you, Planet."

"It was the least that could be done for you, whom have been patient for the past few years. Your reward was well-earned as you have suffered much and often asked for nothing," the Planet chuckled as it gave a final glimmer excusing itself to give the couple some privacy.

Soon darkness dominated the room once more with the occasional glimmer of the water. Within the dark, the two figures embraced before they made their way towards the tent. As her clothes and now his shirt were damp, they were discarded and hung out to dry by Cloud outside the tent. It was not long after that he crept back into the tent with his love.

"**Kau kuseru…oo…uu**

**I plead for you …oo...Uu..."**

The flower girl lay nude on his futon and covered herself with his blanket as it was cold with the wind blowing against her skin. She welcomed Cloud, whom was half-naked into her arms after he sealed them within the tent, at least just enough for air to flow in.

Aerith was aware that she was … well… exposed before him, but didn't seem to mind a single bit, or maybe a little. Cloud however went red in the face at the sight of the nude angel before him. She was lovelier than he had ever imagined in his life, more beautiful than any flower that had grown in Midgar.

The young woman had finally managed to catch a slight glimpse of his strong body and she herself blushed in the shadow of the tent. Eventually their skins met in another embrace, cold and yet warm at the same time. Tingling at the touch, Cloud nuzzled his face against her bare shoulder grateful that he could finally feel 'her' in his arms.

"Cloud…" she whispered in his ear.

"Aerith?" he replied rubbing his head against her neck.

"Can we meet, tonight?" she asked as she kissed the tip of his ear.

Those words rang in his head like wedding bells, though speechlessly he replied. His kiss spoke clearer than any reply he would've given. This was good enough for her as she beamed at his features when the kiss ended.

"I love you, Cloud Strife," she muttered under her breath as he shifted above her.

"And I you, my Aerith Gainsborough," he murmured beaming, with his fingers knitted with hers under him.

Another kiss was shared before the ritual began. His hunger grew as he avidly indulged himself by tasting the sweetness of her skin and listening to the melody of her moans. She however breathed heavily with desire as finally she was being consumed by the one she loved.

Less is to be said as things got steamier with each passing moments as the song of their love making filled the walls of the dilapidated church. Indeed it shook things up a bit till the rickety walls and loose trimmings of the once magnificent structure, fought for dominance of sound.

At least looking on the other side of the hedge, it aided the young lovers to conceal them from any unwanted visitors.

As for the latter, they continued till the break of dawn.

Thus ends the story of how their love overcame obstacles. He pleaded to the Planet, so did she, for another chance, in melancholy, solitude and despair. Now, we leave them in their pleasant embrace in hopes that they would be lonely no more.

Finally it's finished and it took much longer than I thought ;; . Hope you like it even if I wrote most of it while i was half-asleep, rushing and partially in between assignments xx . Will be on the look-out for any grammar mistakes and those will be corrected ASAP when found :) .

Have a good day everyone and to those I promised the story to, forgive the delay. Besides that... this story is dedicated to them. Thank you


End file.
